The Rich and The Pauper
by gendigy
Summary: Apabila kau berkunjung ke Desa Bandora, temuilah mereka; Genesis Rhapsodos, Si Kaya yang tidak tinggi hati, dan Angeal Hewley, Si Miskin yang tidak rendah diri. Ini adalah kisah masa kecil mereka, masih segar bermandikan kepolosan, sebelum semuanya berubah kelam sepuluh tahun kemudian.


**Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII © Square Enix**

**The Rich and The Pauper © gendigy**

.

.

.

**Warnings:** Semi-canon, typo, OOC.

**.**

.

.

**Keping Nol: Prolog**

Malam itu bukanlah malam terdingin yang pernah dialami Desa Banora, namun suhu rendah seperti itu cukup untuk membuat penduduk desa enggan keluar dari rumah. Di dalam kediaman masing-masing mereka menyalakan perapian, mengemis kehangatan yang semakin absen kala cuaca bersalju. Beberapa membuat cokelat hangat, susu, kopi, atau minuman apapun yang dapat menjalarkan rasa hangat ke dalam tubuh.

Ialah Genesis Rhapsodos, anak dari pemilik tanah Desa Banora yang kaya raya, sedang menyesap segelas cokelat hangat yang dibuatkan oleh salah seorang pelayan keluarganya. Di depan perapian ia duduk di atas sofa dengan sehelai katun tebal yang menyelimuti kakinya. Setelah cokelatnya habis, diletakkannya gelas yang telah kosong itu ke atas meja kecil di sebelah kanannya. Tangannya kemudian meraba-raba permukaan jati yang diampelas itu, mengambil sebuah benda kristal berbentuk bola yang di dalamnya berkobar cahaya dari energi kehidupan.

_Materia_.

Genesis memandangi _materia_ hijau itu dengan tatapan berbinar. Baru kali ini dia melihat—bahkan memegang—_materia_ berwarna lain selain _materia_ ungu yang sering dibawa seorang peternak _chocobo_ di desanya. _Materia_ hijau, menurut buku yang pernah dibacanya, adalah _materia_ yang digunakan untuk melemparkan mantra. Warna jilatan cahaya yang terperangkap di dalamnya menyatakan elemen apa yang dapat dikeluarkannya. Genesis memerhatikan benda bulat itu lamat-lamat. Iris biru langit miliknya menangkap kobaran merah yang berpendar lemah di dalam _materia_ yang ia genggam. Lelaki itu menyeringai senang. Merah berarti api dan api adalah elemen favoritnya.

Benarkah api? _Well_, dia harus memastikannya terlebih dahulu. Yang jelas, merapalkan sihir, terutama api, di dalam rumah bukanlah suatu keputusan yang bijak. Dan untuk pemikiran yang satu itu, seringaian Genesis terpahat semakin lebar.

Sesaat kemudian—setelah memastikan keadaan kamar dalam kondisi 'aman' dan mengunci pintunya, tak lupa pula mengenakan dua lembar _sweater_ tebal dengan sepasang sarung tangan dan kaus kaki serta sebuah kupluk—lelaki berambut _auburn_ itu menyelinap keluar melalui jendela.

**.**

.

.

Rumah kumuh itu tidak pernah mengenal perapian. Dinding kayunya yang sudah tua tidak dapat mempertahankan residensinya dari cengkraman udara malam yang dingin. Tidak ada perbedaan antara di luar dengan di dalam rumah; keduanya sama-sama bersuhu rendah. Tidak ada pula aroma cokelat, susu, kopi, atau apapun selain bau tanah bercampur salju yang menguar di setiap sudut ruangannya.

Ialah Angeal Hewley, anak yatim yang miskin nestapa, meringkuk kedinginan di atas kasur usang walau seluruh tubuhnya tenggelam dalam baluran selimut. Gigi-giginya bergemeletuk tanpa henti. Sesekali ia mengusap-usap kedua telapak tangannya, menghembuskan napas hangat sebanyak yang paru-parunya mampu. Ia tahu segala usaha itu takkan membuat tubuhnya menghangat, namun tetap ia lakukan guna mengkatalis rasa kantuk agar dapat terlelap di tengah dingin yang menggerogoti tubuhnya.

Di saat alam bawah sadar mulai menghampirinya, suara batuk keras menghentakkan kesadarannya. Suara pilu nan memprihatinkan itu membuatnya bangkit dari rebahan. Dengan tergesa ia berjalan menuju kamar tidur ibunya, mata biru langitnya mendapati sesosok wanita yang paling ia sayangi terbaring lemah di atas ranjang. Angeal menghampiri ibunya yang terbatuk-batuk tanpa henti. Tampaknya selimut yang berlapis-lapis tidak dapat meringankan demam wanita itu.

Tergesa-gesa, Angeal berlari menuju dapur, mengambil segelas air mineral dan segenggam obat herbal yang ia racik seadanya menjelang malam. Dengan hati-hati ia membantu sang ibu meminum air dan obat, berharap setidaknya frekuensi batuk itu berkurang. Sayangnya, kondisi Gillian Hewley belum juga berubah.

Angeal mengusap wajahnya yang lelah.

Seandainya ia punya air hangat dan obat-obatan yang lebih mujarab… Seandainya ia punya uang lebih untuk membeli obat dan mendatangkan dokter…

Sesaat kemudian—setelah mengenakan pakaian hangat seadanya dan menjejali ibunya dengan selimut miliknya—lelaki berambut gelap itu pergi meninggalkan rumah. Di saku jaketnya menyembul suatu bola kristal berwarna hijau yang memendarkan cahaya biru yang lemah. Sebuah benda berharga miliknya yang telah lama disimpannya diam-diam.

_Materia._

Namun, di saat dingin dan genting seperti ini, ia tidak membutuhkan elemen es. Dia membutuhkan uang.

**.**

.

.

((**_To Be Continued_**))

.

.

.

**Author's Note:** Maaf kalau mereka rada OOC. Tapi memang Genesis belum _dark_ kok pas masih kecil. _Anyway_, makasih banyak udah nyempatin baca~ Maaf masih pendek.


End file.
